Blow Me
by CastielLovesDean
Summary: Fic request for zeza-66; Castiel has been spending so much time with Dean that the Hunter hasa begun rubbing off on him.  So when they get into a fight, and Dean tells Cas, "Blow me," how does Cas respond differently than usual?  Sexcapades ensue. Destiel


**Blow Me**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_Fic request for zeza-66, who wrote Cas's Logical Suggestion's 100__th__ review! Wooooo! Everyone go here: __/ / sansdatelimite . livejournal . com /50587 . html_

_Summary provided by zeza-66 – Castiel has been spending so much time with Dean that the Hunter hasa begun rubbing off on him. So when they get into a fight, and Dean tells Cas, "Blow me," how does Cas respond differently than usual? Sexcapades ensue._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, and this is why._

_Warning: Graphic. (Yay!) Rated M for a reason._

* * *

Castiel noticed that Dean had been especially bossy since he'd returned to Hunting. He loved Dean deeply, but he didn't care for the dickish way Dean had been treating him like a servant. They'd gotten into yet another disagreement when the two of them, plus Sam and Bobby, were discussing what to do about the latest divine weapon to show up in the American free market, and Dean, as usual, took it personally.

"Blow me, Cas!" he shouted at the most powerful being in the room.

Cas, who had been in the opposite corner of the room until now, teleported to within inches of Dean, taking pleasure in causing the brave Hunter to flinch, and ordered monotonously, "No, Dean. You blow me." The victimized look of shock and horror on Dean's face was priceless, and he followed the Hunter with his eyes as Dean swiftly retreated from the room. After Dean was gone, Cas noticed Sam and Bobby, who were still in the room, frozen to their spots, apparently torn between laughing their asses off and wetting their pants. Castiel found their reactions satisfactory and felt sure all three humans would treat him with more respect for the time being. The conversation obviously over, he returned to his post with his brothers and waited to be summoned again.

* * *

It came sooner than he'd expected, after only about two Earth hours. It was getting late in North Dakota, and when Dean should have been sleeping (or at least preparing for bed), he was outside, staring at a garbage can bonfire, drinking what certainly was not his first beer of the night. Castiel answered Dean's prayer (He would always come for Dean. Always.) and popped up next to Dean, trying to find what was so interesting in the fire. "Hello, Dean," he greeted.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied softly. Dean got out of his chair and turned to face Castiel, the tipsy flush on his cheeks and nose noticeable in the nighttime firelight.

"How many beers have you had tonight, Dean?" he asked.

"Several. I... uh..." He cleared his throat as he paused to stare at his nearly-empty bottle. "I needed a little extra courage."

"I find that difficult to believe."

Dean smiled at the compliment. "Cas, can I ask you something?"

"Anything you wish."

"That... comeback you came up with earlier..."

"'Blow me?'"

"Yeah. That one. That was a good comeback."

"Thank you."

"Did you mean it?"

Cas cocked his head adorably. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really want me to blow you?"

"Lust is a sin."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I did not mean it as a command, merely as an insult," the Angel answered honestly.

"That's too bad." Dean found himself straightening Cas's tie and lapels just as an excuse to touch him. "I find the Holy Tax Accountant look very sexy." He turned around, disappointed, and headed toward the house.

"Dean?"

He stopped and turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Blow me."

Dean smiled, relieved that he didn't just make a complete ass of himself, yet nervous about giving his first blowjob. He didn't need to be nervous, he reminded himself, since Cas had never done anything remotely sexual with anyone, outside of a little (a lot of) eyesex. He walked up to Cas so that their faces were inches apart (see also: "Pulling a Cas"), reached down, and started fumbling with Castiel's belt. It took a couple tries, but he eventually unfastened the buckle, quickly following that up with the button and zipper in Castiel's fly.

He held Cas's eye contact as he slid his hand into the Angel's pants, expecting to have to fish around for his dick, but being very, very wrong. The reasonably-sized organ poked through the fly of the hidden tightie whities and might have leapt out of the trousers were it not firmly attached to Castiel's body. Dean closed his fist around Castiel's almost-completely-hard erection, amused that he was able to get it up so fast, concerned that Cas walked around him with a constant hard-on, and grateful that his penis was proportioned to his vessel instead of his true form. He massaged Castiel's cock in a way he knew to be pleasurable, and was happy to see Cas's eyes widen and his jaw slacken in response. Before long, it was time.

He winked at Cas, then slid to his knees on the soft dirt, getting his most intimate view ever of another man's penis. It wasn't as scary as he'd previously feared, thanks in part to the liquid courage he'd consumed, yet he still had to steel himself before taking the next irreversible step. He took a deep breath, inhaling Castiel's musky scent, then plunged forward, taking as much of Cas into his mouth as he could all at once, causing his Angel to make a decidedly unholy sound. He held still for a few seconds in an attempt to get used to the position he was in, but Cas insisted that he do something, so he started off with sucking. He never thought giving a blowjob would be a difficult thing, but as his cheeks and jaw and tongue started to ache under the strain, he found himself gaining an all new appreciation of the many skilled jobs he'd had in his life.

Trying to change it up, and maybe give his sore muscles a rest, he pulled back about halfway and swirled his tongue around the hypersensitive head, eliciting even more unholy noises from Castiel. The noises Cas was starting to make were totally worth the sore face and funny taste in his mouth. He tried a few other moves with his tongue, quickly settling for the traditional in-out motion associated with sex. He could feel Cas get closer and closer to climax, and he braced himself when Castiel's instincts kicked in, twisting his hand in Dean's hair and thrusting forward over and over. Dean tried his best to suppress his reflexive gag when Castiel's cock hit the back of his throat, quickly figuring out it wasn't quite as bad if he swallowed as often as he could. It wasn't long after that when the thrusting stopped, and Castiel's hot seed dribbled down his throat and overflowed into his mouth faster than he could swallow it all.

When Cas let him go, Dean stuffed the Angel's dick back in his tightie whities. He licked his lips while putting Castiel's clothes back in order, then looked Cas in the eye unabashedly. "How was that?" he asked as cockily as he could muster.

Cas woozily answered, "It was... even better than cheeseburgers."

Dean chuckled. "High praise indeed." He leaned in slowly and planted a forceful kiss on Castiel's lips, shoving his tongue in the shorter man's mouth and playing a nice round of tonsil hockey.

When they separated, Castiel mused, "Your mouth tastes saltier than I've imagined."

"Uh... that's not me, that's you," he corrected the Angel with a gesture to his crotch.

Cas blinked. "I see." His face screwed up as he asked, "Is that sanitary?"

Dean laughed and pat Castiel on the back. "No, probably not. It'll be okay, though."

They embraced, then kissed passionately until long after the fire had gone out.

_

* * *

_

The End.

_A/N: There you go. My first blowjob. Er... Dean's first blowjob. Yeah, that._

_Please review!_


End file.
